The present invention relates to a stand for a portable device with a graphic user interface, such as a laptop computer or a tablet computer.
Portable computers, usually denoted by the term “laptop computer”, “laptop” or “notebook” are not only used during travel, but are also used frequently and for long periods in offices, in particular by users who use the computer regularly in different offices and/or at home. Frequent and prolonged use also occurs in the use of tablet computers that can be operated by touching fields displayed on the display screen, in particular when such devices are (also) operated using a keyboard.
Frequent and prolonged use of such portable computers, of which the design is to a large extent adapted for compactness and portability, entails a number of ergonomic drawbacks. Typically, the position of the display is not sufficiently high, which causes a great risk of neck complaints. For tablet computers an additional problem is supporting the device at a suitable angle so that the display faces in a direction matching the desired viewing angle.
For supporting the display of a laptop computer in an ergonomically better position, a wide variety of laptop supports are known. Examples of laptop supports are shown in applicant's European Patents 1 301 847, 1 447 024 and 1 577 737.
Most laptop supports are intended to be left at a place to work and to be used by user bringing the laptop computer to that place to work. Some laptop and tablet computer stands are foldable to a flat configuration so that also the laptop stand can easily be carried along with the laptop computer and the laptop, such laptop supports are disclosed in European Patents 1 301 847 and 1 447 024. European patent 1 536 717 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,952 disclose foldable laptop supports arranged to be attached to a bottom of a keyboard portion of a laptop computer. International patent application WO2010/036090 and U.S. patent application publ. nr. 2012/0072167 disclose supports attachable to a tablet computer.